Knowing Exactly What To Do
by readpaintlaugh
Summary: "Just be there for him, Kurt, that's all he needs right now, for you to be there for him." There's always some who cares.


**I do not own Glee, characters and all. **

* * *

Kurt walked quickly out of the row and hurried to the back of the library. He had almost turned the corner when Blaine caught him from behind and pushed him gently against the wall, laughing breathlessly.

After breaking the kiss, Kurt whispered, "You know, I really need to come home with at least one book this time. Last time we 'studied' at the library, I came home empty handed. You should've seen the look on my dad's face."

Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's, "I warned you to get here before me to get some work done..."

Kurt sighed blissfully, "The fact that we have like two classes together doesn't help, so I want to be with you as much as possible, but it isn't my fault I distract you like that!"

"You're very distract-"

"Blaine?"

Both boys' head shot up and Blaine's eyes widened at the sight of his mother, "Mom? Hi!"

The older woman shifted the books she was holding, "Blaine, I thought you had a study date this afternoon..."

"Mom I'm on it right now. With Kurt."

"Oh, well, I just thought..."

"I'd be with a girl. Look, mom, I told you a while ago I was gay, its not like this is new information."

"Yes, you did, but I read online...we'll talk about this when you get home."

"Um okay, bye mom."

She nodded curtly and walked away quickly and Kurt looked up at his boyfriend, "Um, okay, now I'm going to look for a book on Cleopatra and you will not distract me. After I get the book, however, the story changes."

Blaine nodded, eyes wide, glad that he changed the subject. Kurt began walking back toward the biography sections when Blaine spun him around and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

_Home yet?_

_Stalker._

_No, seriously Blaine. I dropped it at the library, but I'm worried about what might happen with your mom..._

_Well, my dad's home, that means we have something to discuss at dinner. I'll be fine, stopping worrying. _

Blaine got Kurt's final text, a less than three, as he walked in the door. Smiling to himself, he replied with two hearts, always the one to over do it. He found his dad on the couch, "Hey, you're home early."

"Yeah, your mother wanted to have a family discussion during dinner."

Blaine groaned, "All right, let me go wash up..."

Jogging up the stairs, he dropped his messenger bag on his bed and washed his hands.

Walking back down the stairs, he checked his phone.

_Courage!_

_You're adorable..._

_Thought I'd return the favor :)_

_Call you later with a play-by-play._

_I'll be awaiting your call _

He sat at the table, his mother across from him, his father to his left, and he had barely begun eating when his mother spoke up.

"I think we should talk about our little meeting this afternoon."

Blaine put his fork down and took a deep breath as his mother continued. "I'd like to let you know that we understand you're going through a phase, but you cannot go on doing things like that in public."

Blaine snorted, "'Things like that in public?' Mom! I kissed a boy because I am gay. This is not a phase, it never will be, this is who I am."

"That is not who you are, you're just confused. I've done a lot of research on this subject, and you'll grow out of it! You just need to stop hanging out with toxic people."

Blaine stood up, "Kurt is not toxic. He is my boyfriend because I am gay. If anyone's confused, its you."

"You are straight!" His mother was standing now.

"You can't even say it! Face it mom, I'm gay, I'm dating Kurt, and I love him."

His mother got a strange look on her face, "No son of mine is gay."

"Well, too bad I'm your only child."

"Get out of my house."

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me, get out of my house. Come back when you're done with your phase."

Blaine looked at his father who was finding his chicken quite interesting, then he looked back at his mom. "Fine, have a nice life."

Running upstairs, Blaine grabbed his overnight bag and began shoving clothing in it. When he was content with the contents, he ran downstairs, out the door and down the sidewalk. He was halfway to somewhere when he realized he didn't have a car. Looking dejected, Blaine walked to the bus stop and sat on the bench. He had probably been there fifteen minutes when a bus arrived.

"You getting on kid?"

Blaine shook his head and the bus driver shrugged, "All right, suit yourself."

When the bus was halfway down the street, he hugged his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them.

Blaine hadn't realized he was crying until his knees began to feel wet.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Blaine?"

"Kurt."

Kurt paused, listening for the music in the background, "Blaine, where are you?"

"Uh...the bus stop on Maple?"

"Sit tight, I'll be there soon."

He kept the phone to his ear for a while, closing his eyes. Blaine hadn't realized that the one thing he needed was Kurt until he called. He needed to know that _someone _still cared.

And so Blaine waited, he waited and he sat tight. After what seemed like forever, but was actually far too quick for the distance that had been between him and Kurt, his boyfriend drove up in front of the bench.

Blaine didn't move.

Kurt got out of the car and sat next to Blaine on the bench. "You know, it started raining a little while ago. I braved the rain for you, in these clothes." Kurt sighed, "Do you want to go back to my house?" He sighed again and got up, starting back toward his car.

"Kurt?" Kurt turned around and ran up to hug his boyfriend, who had stood up from the bench. They stood in the rain, and Kurt held Blaine, not saying anything.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, "let's move this hug to the car, okay?"

Blaine nodded into Kurt's shoulder and Kurt broke the hug for a moment to grab Blaine's bag, and he put it in the back seat. Kurt touched Blaine's arm gently, "Come on. Let's go." Blaine nodded, and Kurt had to contain the tears that threatened to spring to his eyes. Blaine looked broken, and Kurt wanted everything in the world to be able to fix him. They got into the car, and Kurt dared to shoot a look at Blaine, who, to his surprise, was staring at him, openmouthed.

"I...um...thank you," Blaine said quietly, using a voice Kurt had never heard before.

Kurt nodded silently and took Blaine's hand, starting the car and heading back to his house. Blaine was silent during the ride, and Kurt didn't have a problem with it. He knew Blaine would talk soon, when he was ready. They got home, and Blaine wordlessly grabbed his bag. Kurt unlocked the door, "Blaine, head on up to my bedroom okay? I'll be right up." Blaine nodded, giving Kurt a small smile and walking up the stairs.

Kurt walked into the living room, "Hey, dad...um, so I'm back."

"How was your drive?"

"I picked Blaine up at the bus station. I think his mom kicked him out."

Both Carol and Burt spoke at the same time, "Oh honey he knows he can stay as long as he needs right?"

"What happened, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded at Carol and looked at his dad, "Blaine and I were...studying at the library today and his mom saw us. I knew she was weird about his sexuality...but not this crazy." Kurt sighed, "He looked so broken dad..."

"Just be there for him, Kurt, that's all he needs right now, for you to be there for him."

Kurt nodded, "Is it okay if we're in the same bed tonight? I just..." Burt nodded and Kurt smiled, "I'll see you guys in the morning."

* * *

They went to sleep soon after, Blaine wasn't ready to talk yet. At two in the morning, Blaine woke up from a nightmare so bad, it made him sick. Kurt found him sitting against the wall in his bathroom shaking with tears streaming down his face. Kurt didn't say anything. Its not that he didn't have anything to say, oh boy, did he have things to say. Things to say about Mrs. Anderson, about how amazing Blaine is, about how he is there for him, until the very end. But he didn't say any of it, he just sat there with Blaine and held his hand and wiped his tears and he made sure Blaine knew he was there, because that was the only thing that was going to make him better. It took a little while, but Blaine noticed Kurt, he noticed he was there, and he stopped crying. Voice hoarse, he spoke quietly, "Kurt, do you want to go back to bed?"

Kurt smiled, Blaine was beginning to come back to him, "Come on." He took Blaine's hand and the walked carefully back to the bed. It was then, when they were safely in bed, that Blaine began to recount the events of the nights. In whispers, he told Kurt what his mom had said, and how his dad had sat there, perfectly fine with being interested in his chicken. He shed a few more tears, but it was okay, because Kurt was there.

And that was all he needed.

* * *

**AN: Please review guys! Also(here I go, endlessly advertising myself) if anyone would like to watch an endless stream of Harry Potter, Doctor Who, or Glee related posts...feel free to follow my tumblr! :) readpaintlaugh(dot)tumblr(dot)com **


End file.
